Overview categories
This page attempts to give an overview of all the categories used in this wiki and to delineate / explain their respective relations. If you're adding pages or images to the wiki, you're asked to assign them a category, and it would be really nice if you take this overview into account :) There's also a page that lists all the categories used in this wiki. You can find that page here: list of all categories. If you want to check how a specific category is used, you can consult the category tree. When you enter a category in the search field on that page, you'll see all its parents and all its children. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask! Suggestions for improvement are most welcome, too :-) --> NOTE: Working on this one; KarinS <-- Using categories Each page and image should be labelled with at least one subcategory or one overall category. Some of the templates used in the wiki automatically tag a page with the appropriate category. For instance: the cast template automatically adds a Category: Actor to a page, but you'll manually need to add a fitting subcategory: is the actor's status active, not hired or role ended? * To label a page or image, you go to the bottom of the page and click on the box Add category. Start typing, and the available categories will pop up. Select one of them, hit 'enter'; then select 'Save'. Done! Subcategories should be labelled with at least one overall category. Basically, this means that you're grouping categories within an overall category. For instance: images are subdivided into images of actors, images of characters etc.; all these subcategories are part of the overall category 'Image Galleries'. * To make a category part of an overall category: go to the subcategory page - for instance: Image (Location) - and click on 'Add category'. Then select the appropriate overall group, hit 'enter' and say 'Save'. There are three groups of categories: * Production categories (actors, crew, promotional videos etc); * Series categories (characters, geography, culture, history etc); * Wiki categories (site maintenance, help, stub articles etc). Production categories Overwiew +-- Status: Active +-- Actor ---------------| +-- Crew -------| +-- Status: Not hired | +-- Director | | | +-- Status: Role ended Production --+ +-- Production staff | | | +-- Writer | | | +-- Video +-- Publicity --| | +-- Image (Promotional) | | | +-- Season 1 ------------+-- Episodes +-- Seasons ----| +-- Season 2 ------------+-- Episodes | +-- Season X ------------+-- Episodes Production Crew Actor Publicity Seasons Series categories Characters * The overall category here is Characters. * Each character gets an extra category, to show its status: Alive, Unsure, or Dead. * The category Characters itself is a subcategory of the overall category Game of Thrones (TV Series). Geography * The overall category here is Geography. * Every Geography page should also be placed into one subcategory. If no subcategory really fits, please use Locations. Wiki categories Image Galleries * Please note: do not use the category 'Image' for a page or image; it is an overall category. Be more specific! Site maintenance Category:Policy Category:Help